


Tides

by softami



Category: Eddsworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softami/pseuds/softami
Summary: He doesn’t know why everyone’s freaking out.Because frankly, he can’t feel a thing.





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11:40 pm  
> End me

Tom tapped his black and silver visor that had taken up a third of his face. Though it was annoying, he was very grateful for the gift from Red Leader. Without it, he’d be blind. Nothing. Nada. 

(Though he’s convinced there’s a mind controlling device implanted inside.)

_(he’s killed people without ever meaning to- like he was taken over. Possessed.)_

As he looks down to the paperwork flooding his desk, he notices a spy, not Red’s spy, but one of an opposing team, being taken in after being caught in their court. Tom knew they were being sentenced to death, no doubt about it. Red was strict.

He doesn’t think about asking what the other army has in store.

Tom robotically turns back to his work, knowing he’d have to file a report about this later. He then feels an arm wrapped around his neck, strangling him almost, and he recognizes the familiar feeling of a cold knife against his throat.

(There may or may not be a gun pressed to his back)

All eyes are drawn to the spy, and he shakily holds the two weapons with spasming hands. Tom’s visor was displaying an error sign as it was pulled from his face, revealing his black eyes.

He doesn’t know why everyone’s freaking out.

Because frankly, he can’t feel a thing.

He hears everyone’s panicked voices. _Could that also be Red he hears?_

It turns out that the spy was ripped away  from his back, knife dropping but the gun shot.

He gurgles blood and his hands clutch his abdomen, as if he was shot in the stomach. He still can’t see.

But he can’t really feel anything either.

Edd and Matt’s voices are supporting him as he lays emotionless to the side. _Tord_ tells him it’ll be alright. 

Thats the last thing he hears before passing out.


End file.
